


Long May He Reign

by Iris_H11



Series: Poems for a Thursday [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Taliesin Jaffe, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: For Taliesin and MollyShine Bright Circus Man
Series: Poems for a Thursday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193927
Kudos: 2





	Long May He Reign

**Author's Note:**

> For Taliesin and Molly   
> Shine Bright Circus Man

The false king walks from town to town

And they throw him a parade

They sing and clap and dance a while 

Ignorant of his charade 

He struts and bows, accepts their praise 

Of which they freely give

Royalty has graced their town 

Time to celebrate and live! 

They tidy up their meager homes 

Make right what may be not 

They plan a feast to honor him 

All contribute to the plot 

A festive week is had by all

A spontaneous celebration 

To continue once every year 

By the false king's proclamation 

He’s lied to them for sure 

But they don’t really care 

He’s made their home a brighter place

Cause Lust for Life he’s shared

So take this proverb with you on 

And pray to ne'er forget 

You’ve the power to change the world

And leave each place better than you found it 


End file.
